Brad Pickett
Brad "One Punch" Pickett is a UFC current bantamweight and former flyweight fighter. He also fought in the WEC at bantamweight. From The WEC to the UFC His last fight was a win over undefeated newcomer Demetrious Johnson. He next received a step-up in competition against well-rounded Scott Jorgensen in a bantamweight number-one contender match. In a fight that was considered by some to be a candidate for Fight of the Year, Jorgensen defeated Pickett via unanimous decision. Pickett next fought exciting veteran Ivan Menjivar at the WEC's final show before merging with the UFC. He defeated Menjivar via unanimous decision after a great fight. He was next set to make his UFC debut versus former WEC bantamweight champion Miguel Torres. He was injured a few months before the bout and replaced with Demetrious Johnson. After recovering, Pickett next made his UFC debut against submission expert and fellow WEC veteran Renan Barao. Barao defeated Pickett via an impressive first round rear-naked choke submission in a bout that was surely awarded FOTN honors. Pickett next signed to face dangerous striker and fellow WEC veteran Damacio Page. After a great fight, Pickett defeated Page via rear-naked choke submission near the end of the second round. Both men earned Fight of the Night honors. Pickett next faced Yves Jabouin, defeating Jabouin via stunning first round one-punch knockout, living up to his nickname and earning Knockout of the Night honors. Pickett next signed to face former WEC bantamweight champion Eddie Wineland in December 2012. Wineland defeated Pickett via a clear unanimous decision. Pickett then faced and defeated the tough Mike Easton via split decision. Pickett next fought young phenom Michael McDonald. The two went to war for one and a half rounds with Pickett showing an immense amount of heart taking massive strikes from McDonald and battling back. McDonald eventually submitted Pickett with a triangle choke in the second round. Despite the loss Pickett earned his fourth Fight of the Night award -- his second in a row and his fifth post-fight bonus in his last six fights. Drop to Flyweight After a considerable layoff Pickett next announced in November 2013 that he would be dropping to the flyweight division for the UFC's return to London in March 2014. Pickett signed in December 2013 to fight veteran Ian McCall in London in March 2014. McCall suffered a hand injury about a month out and he was replaced by newcomer Neil Seery. Pickett defeated Seery via a clearcut but exciting unanimous decision. Pickett then faced McCall and lost a close unanimous decision. Pickett next signed to fight flyweight newcomer Chico Camus. Camus defeated Pickett via a close and exciting split decision. Back to Bantamweight Pickett then returned to bantamweight to fight undefeated prospect Thomas Almeida who knocked Pickett out early in the second round with a stunning flying knee. Pickett next fought Francisco Rivera winning a very close and slightly controversial split decision in his native England. Pickett then fought Iuri Alcantara (once again in England). Fortunately for Alcantara he finished the fight early and dominantly, forcing Pickett to tap to a first round triangle choke submission. Pickett reportedly was considering retirement even before the fight and many thought he was done afterwards. Pickett surprisingly signed on for at least one more fight - one of the biggest of his career in fact - against former WEC featherweight champion and legend Urijah Faber. Fights *Robbie Olivier vs. Brad Pickett 2 - The fight was for the Cage Rage British featherweight title with Pickett defending. *Hideo Tokoro vs. Brad Pickett *Brad Pickett vs. Vaughn Harvey *Brad Pickett vs. Paul Reed *Brad Pickett vs. Demetrious Johnson - The fight was Demetrious Johnson's WEC debut and he came in undefeated. *Scott Jorgensen vs. Brad Pickett - The fight was for a bantamweight title shot against the champion Dominic Cruz. The fight was also considered a candidate for the 2010 Fight of the Year by many. The referee was Kim Winslow. *Brad Pickett vs. Ivan Menjivar - The fight was the WEC debut of Ivan Menjivar and the last fight in the WEC for both men. *Renan Barao vs. Brad Pickett - The fight was the UFC debut of Brad Pickett. *Brad Pickett vs. Damacio Page *Brad Pickett vs. Yves Jabouin *Brad Pickett vs. Mike Easton *Chico Camus vs. Brad Pickett *Brad Pickett vs. Francisco Rivera Category:Bantamweight fighters Category:Fight of the Night winners Category:Knockout of the Night winners Category:Flyweight fighters